Carly's Younger Sister
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: What if... Carly Shay had a younger sister that was adopted? How will the younger sibling react? How will she approach her new life? I do not own iCarly! But the oc's are mine. I'm also editing the chapters since they're quite poorly written. (I wrote them in the fifth grade.) On hold.
1. Prologue

(Slightly edited)

Vanessa Irving was just an ordinary girl. She lived in Wisconsin and went to school there. Everything was normal. But one day, while Vanessa was at school, everything changed.

"Vanessa someone is here to see you."

I was being called to the principal's office. I never get in trouble. But the principal said someone was here for me, so maybe it was a good surprise. Maybe I wasn't in trouble. But what if it was my mom...

'Oh no!' I think and I smack myself on the head.

I enter Principal John's office and I see my mother... Oh darn it I must've jinxed it. Darn it. I suddenly see figures behind my mother. Carly Shay from ICarly!

"Oh my god! I am in love with your web show!" I scream excitedly while I run over to hug her.

"But why are you here?".

They glance towards each other.

"Carly is your sister" my mom tries to explain.

"Your kidding!" I say laughing.

But I knew my mother, and the look she had plastered on her face wasn't her joking expression.

" You're adopted. I love you but the reason I have called Carly was because I'm financially unstable. They have a nice apartement in Seattle where you'll be living. Of course, you can still come and visit. For now, you'll live with Carly and her brother Spencer."

WHAT" I scream confused.

" So my whole eleven years of existence has been a lie! Fine I'll go."

That night I struggling to get asleep. Wow my sister is Carly Shay. So I guess I'm Vanessa Shay then.

The next week I packed my bags and was of to Seattle. I said goodbye to mom and promised to visit. I arrived at the Bushwell Plaza and it was huge.

'I wonder if there are any kids my age' I think.

We walk to apartment 8.C and me and Carly almost walked in the door, when a boy just a little taller then me ran out of the door across the hall and grabbed everything Carly had in her hands and kicked the door open. I admit was a little scared at first. He just came out of nowhere! Then I looked closer.

"Hey! Your Freddie right?" I asked.

"That's me" he answered.

"Who are you?"

"Carly's sister" I reply calmly.

He gave me a puzzled look and just kept carrying the bags. Just then I saw Sam and she was eating Fat Cakes.

"Hi, you must be Carly's little sis, Vanessa right? She said.

I nodded shyly. "I think you're gonna fit in just fine" she says.

That makes me feel much better. And maybe I will fit in just fine


	2. Ialmost loose my pearpad and sister

**(Edited) **

It has been 1 year since Vanessa Shay had been there and she is getting used to everything. She visited her adoptive mom every month and she learned her mom was getting better at paying the rent and things. Sometimes she would appear on iCarly. She also liked played with Wendy's younger sister, Mabel. Life was good in the Shay residence. Life was good.

I was upstairs in my room. My big sis and her friends were doing iCarly. Man! I love that show. I was watching and doing my homework at the same time. I reached over to grab my precious pear pad when I realized it was gone!

"Carly!" I scream as loud as I can.

I hear Carly rush down, followed by Sam and Freddie with the camera.

"Vanessa! What's wrong?" She asks.

"Say hi to the camera" she adds.

"I'm not saying hi to the camera until I find my electric green pear pad with sparkly gems!" I huff frustrated.

"Then I'll say hi" I said sweetly.

Sam lifted up my pink fluffy unicorn pillow and found a pear pad.

"Is this it?" She asked curiously.

"Oh ya that's it. Thanks bye! Oh... And hi camera!" I say and start to push them out the door.

I slam the door shut and check my Instagram on my pear pad.

During the iSaved Your Life:

I can't believe Freddie did that! I rushed into my apartment with Sam and saw Spencer take out a big slice of pizza.

"Freddie's hurt!" She yelled.

"Ya right" Spencer says shielding himself with his pizza

"She's not kidding Freddie's hurt!" I say while I take his pizza and throw it on the ground. But then I look at the pizza and realize it was pepperoni. Darn it I liv pepperoni. You probably know how the conversation keeps on going.

We went to visit Freddie when he came out of the hospital. I brought a trey of cookies and Carly brought some flowers. I could tell she was really thankful for what he did. I was really thankful for what he did too. She wouldn't be here if he hadn't done what he done. But the taco truck was so hard to resist so... Me and Sam bought a taco from the taco truck.

Like Sam said

"Being sorry for him isn't gonna make him better."

Well I agree.

When we walked into his room. I saw Freddie in bed with a cast.

"Hey, his toes stick out!" he exclaims while inspecting his toes and starting playing with them.

"This little piggy went to market! This little piggy got hit by a truck!"

"Spencer! Carly says. I chuckled a bit at my brother's inmaturity.

There was an awkward silence and then I took that chance to step forward closer to Freddie.

"I'm really thankful for what you did. If it wasn't for you, my sister wouldn't be alive standing here" I lean over to hug him.

I say to Spencer and Carly " I'm going to Mabel's house! See you at dinner."


	3. Ibeing bullied

**(Edited) **

Jenna and Elizabeth were the popular twins in my school. They had the looks, the smarts however they were extremely cruel. I always get bullied by Jenna and Elizabeth. They called me names and say I should kill myself. They also said if I told anyone that I would get seriously hurt.

But my friends, Eric and Mabel say I should tell someone. When I get home, sometimes I would have a black eye and really big bruises. Once they twisted my ankle real bad. I really wanna tell Spencer and Carly but I can't. I don't want to make it worse.

Today I had History and Jenna had this class too. She sat behind me throwing paper at my head. I kept taking them out though. I can't let the enemy see I'm hurt. But they know I am

"Stop it please" I say to Jenna.

She refused to acknowledge my request and continued. I turn around in my chair, anger bubbling inside.

"What is your problem?! You kept being mean to me and everyone else in this school!"

"Not everyone" she mutters.

"Don't sass me! You kept throwing pieces of papers at my head so just quit it!" I turn back around but she still does it.

Someone knocks on the class room door and the teacher goes to get it. It was Carly.

"Carly!" I shout.

"I'm sorry I havenMt told you sooner but this idiot" I say, pointing to Jenna, "keeps being mean to me and throws pieces of paper at my hair and won't stop! I'm sick and tired of her and her sister! She was the one who twisted my ankle and gave me the black eyes! So please make her stop!" I start to cry and run over to my sister.

Jenna looks at Carly, eyes wide.

"No way! Carly Shay from ICarly! But what are you doing with that freak!" She exclaims.

"This freak happens to be my sister! If you mess with her you mess with me" Carly says.

Sam comes with the butter sock.

"And me."

Freddie and Spencer walk in,

"and me" they say in unison.

Then a surprise visit from Shelby Marx

"And me".

"Shelby! Why are you here?" The bullied girl asked.

"We're going to get Galini's pie for dinner!" Freddie cheers.

"Yay!" I smile.

"Shelby Marx!" Jenna squeaked. She collapsed out of her chair.

"I'm so sorry I'll never do it again or to anyone else" she apologizes.

" I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Shelby tells her.

"I'm sorry Vanessa. I didn't mean anything I said. I was jealous because your really pretty and everyone likes you" she apologized.

"Thanks" I say sniffling still.

"Maybe we could start over and be friends" I say reaching out my hand out. She also reaches her hand out and we shake hands "Friends?" I ask.

"Friends!" She confirmed.

As we walk away, the teacher is standing shocked next to the doorway.

Carly says to me "Vanessa, if you're getting bullied just tell me. Ok? Everything will get better in the end. Always tell an adult."

"Ok."

This might be a good start for me Jenna and Elizabeth.


	4. IHave a sleepover

**(Edited) **

"Hey Carly! Can we invite some people to sleepover?" I ask.

"Sure Vanessa! You call Mabel, I'll call Sam" Carly says.

When Mabel and Sam were here, we were thinking of a movie to watch.

"How about a horror movie?" Sam suggests.

"I'll make popcorn!" Carly says cheerfully.

Next thing I knew, I was cuddled up close to Mabel on the couch in cheetah prunt pyjamas with a blanket huddled over our heads, we were watching a rated 18A horror movie. For Sam and Carly it was fine, they didn't care if they watched something a bit above their age range. Everyone did it. But it's like they forgot about Mabel and I! We were literally twelve!

Mabel has been screaming ever since the movie started, I screamed most of the time too. We were shaking and clinging onto each other. There was a knock on the door and we screamed even louder. The movie was about someone going to people's door and.. Who knows what happened Mabel and I didn't watch! Carly got up slowly, setting the bowl of popcorn down and open the door shakily.

Mabel and I started screaming as Carly opened the door.

"Oh will you give it a rest!" Sam says clearly annoyed.

I looked at the screen and screamed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"What is it?" Mabel asked frightened.

"She's going to go downstairs where the serial killer is!" I yell.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mabel and I scream together hugging each other.

Carly finally opened the door. Phew it was only Freddie.

"Get in here" she says to Freddie and yanks his wrist.

"Why are you screaming?" He asks.

"w-w-we're watch-Ching an 18A h-horror Movie" Mabel says hesitantly. It looks like she's scared out of her mind.

"Then why don't you go upstairs?" Freddie questions.

"We're too scared!" Mabel whispered.

Freddie walks over to the coach and sits down.

"Play the movie" he demands.

Thirty minutes into the movie...

"AAAHHHHHHHHH" Freddie screams like a little girl.

Even Sam was less scared then him. Wow.

"No! Eliza don't go in there!" Carly calls out to the character, but the character went it there.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" us five all scream.

When the movie ends we are all to scared to get off the coach.

"Can we watch a chick flick movie so we won't have very scary nightmares?" I pleaded.

"Sure, put on Mean Girls" Carly says.

"This is the best movie ever!" Mabel says.

"Uh huh" I say in a sassy voice.

"I know right" Carly says.

During the movie Sam and Freddie looked bored out of their minds.

After the movie I kinda forgot we even watched a horror movie. Mabel and I went to my room and put our sleeping bags on the mattress.

"Good night Mabel" I say sleepily.

"Good night Nessa" she replies.

We dozed into a deep sleep.


	5. IAsk about mom

**(Edited) **

I always wondered what mom was like. My birth mom, not my adoptive mother. I still did visit my mother, Holly Irving, every month and we were still pretty close but apart of me wondered if she would ever be financially stable. When I came here, almost two years ago, I asked Carly and Spencer.

"What was mom like?"

Spencer immediately went to his room. Carly's smile turned into a frown.

"We don't like to talk about her" she explains.

I was digging through old family photos and I found a picture of this woman. Straight away I knew it was mom. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown hair that was so shiny and long. It was wavy at the bottom. She had the most gorgeous hazel eyes with hints of green.

Today, I'm going to find out who my mom was. I saw Carly, alone at the kitchen table and I walked up to her.

"Carly, I know that once you've explained to me before but I'm a curious girl. I need to know what mom was like." I ask quietly, almost like a whisper.

" I think it's time you should know" She replied.

"Our mom, Josephine MacDouglas also know as Josie Shay, was a very kind woman. When Spencer or I got hurt, she would help us get better and she loved all of us so much. When she was pregnant with you, she was really excited. But half way through she got weaker and weaker. The doctors said that she had a disease and she was going to die soon. So after you were born, it took a lot of energy out of her and she died. Our dad put you up for adoption because you reminded him of mom."

I just listened and even cried a bit. I never got to know mom. I barely know dad. My whole life I have only seen him five times. That's not a lot. Most people see there parents everyday. I kind of feel rejected.

"Thanks for telling me" I thanked and I walk towards the coach. I flip on the TV to watch a couple episodes of Glee.

Spencer walks out of his room.

"Mom's not dead" he says in a monotone voice.

I turn around to face him, eyes open wide. Did I just hear correctly?

"Yes she is."

"No she's not" he argues.

"She didn't die when you were born, Nessa, she left" he says grimly.

"So why did you tell me all these years that she was dead?!" Carly asked angrily.

"Dad said it would be too hard for you if we told you she left. He put Vanessa up for adoption still because it reminded him that a lot the love of his life" Spencer said.

I was shocked. Mom just left?! How could she! I thought she loved us.

"You know what..." Carly begins.

"I know what!" I shout fiercely, "We are going to find this mother of ours and give her a piece of our minds!"

"Yeah!" agrees Carly.

"Yeah!" Spencer also agrees.

"I'll get the truck."

We grab some peppy colas and some fat cakes and hit the road.

"Wait!" I say.

"Where is mom anyway?!"

"Oh yeah we forgot to check" Carly says.

"Don't worry, I know" Spencer says mysteriously.

That would sound really stalkerish if he wasn't her son. We turned onto the highway and we off!


	6. IFlashback

**_Authors note: in this chapter, it's in Spencer's point of view. Only for this chapter probably. When I was writing just found myself writing in his POV._**

**_(Edited)_**

Flashback: **  
**

"Your mother's gone" Colonel Shay said with a sad face.

Little Carly started crying at the sound of her mother dying.

Young Spencer Shay knew his father didn't mean died. He had been observing his apartement for the last few months. He knew that his parents had been fighting but Carly had always been asleep when they had, or didn't notice if she was awake. He hugged his little sister while she cried into his shoulder.

Later that week, Spencer went to his father and asked

"Dad, did mom die or did she just leave us?"

Colonel Shay looked heartbroken.

"Your mother and I have been fighting so after Vanessa was born, she left for Chicago."

Spencer had never seen his dad this sad. After his mom left, Colonel Shay was never the same.

A month after Vanessa had been born, she was out up for adoption where Holly Irving adopted her. Carly didn't remember Vanessa.

Spencer was told not to tell Carly that their mother just left, didn't die. Spencer kept telling Carly the lie that their mom did indeed die. Spencer hated lying to his baby sister, but he had too. Their dad said that it would made it worse.

When Spencer turned eighteen he told his father that he would take care of Carly when he went overseas. The Colonel respected that.

Spencer started sculptures so he could express his feelings through art.

When Carly was thirteen, their dad said that she should at least know that she had an adoptive sister. They contacted Holly, asking if Carly and Spencer could meet said that they should take custody of Vanessa.

Vanessa Shay was only a couple of days old when her mom left.

Carlotta (Carly) Shay was only 2 years old when her mother left.

As for Spencer Shay, only 15.

Their mother had hurt them when she left for Chicago. Spencer knew that it was only for the better. They wouldn't be the people they were today. He was glad he didn't tell Carly till now. He really was.

Reality:

I still dream of meeting mom again. I miss her kind heart and caring soul. But she wasn't that nice and caring when she didn't tell her kids she was leaving, or keep in contact! All the Shay kids were gonna kick some ass!

I knew exactly where my mom was. An apartment building in Chicago. He just didn't know where in Chicago. But he could find out. With the power of... TECHNOLOGY and the INTERNET!

Man, he thought he was gonna be stuck in an awful situation where he'd be driving his younger sisters into the middle of nowhere.

"Hey Carls!" Spencer says nervously.

"Ya?" Carly answers.

"Check your pear phone GPS, where are we?" I say.

"Texas" she confirmed.

"Right now how far are we from Chicago?" I say sweating.

"Um...roughly 1750 kilometres. Why?" she says.

Oh no, I'm leading my sisters into the middle of nowhere! I feel like I'm gonna faint. I make a 'U' turn and go the other direction.


	7. IMeet mom

Vanessa's POV:

Spencer scared me for a second. Seriously! Wrong direction! We had turned around and it was like midnight. All I remember was becoming really sleepy and then I blacked out. I probably fell asleep, I don't think I had a concussion.

The next morning, we showed up at my so called 'mom's' doorstep in Chicago. I took a deep breath. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea! Are we at the right place?! Worried Emoji!㈳3

"Aren't you gonna knock, Spencer" I say.

"Oh right" he says goofily and rings the doorbell.

A lady answered the door. She looked like mom in the photos i found. She had chocolate brown hair, long and wavy tips. very pretty hazel eyes with tints of green. She was wearing jeans and a yellow frilly tank thought ran through my mind. This was Mom!

she said "who are you guys? Are you lost?".

"I think you know who we are!" I say angrily.

"No I'm afraid not" the women clearly forgot about us.

"I'm gonna rip her head off!" I start running towards her, Spencer and Carly hold me back. They calm me down and then Carly asked...

"are you Elizabeth MacDouglas?"

"Um.. Yes. Why?"

"we got a bone to pick with you!" I said as we stormed in.

"who are you?" She asked.

"Vanessa Shay" I say flatly.

"Carly shay" she says in the same tone.

"Spencer Shay" he says.

"Oh my god! I thought you guys looked familiar! Just didn't know you were my lovely children! She says and pulls us into a squeezing hug. We pull out of it.

"We need to talk".

she gives me a strange look, but she shows us where the living room is. we sit down and she brings out some snacks.

"So what do you want to tell me" she asks curiously.

"Well..." Spencer says.

and we tell her about, how Carly and spencer found me after I was adopted and our lives up until now.

~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~

"I'm so sorry everyone!" our mom cries " I thought that if I left it would be easier then telling you".

"well ya thought wrong!" Carly exclaims.

she looked sad. I kinda regretted coming here. Cause she probably left for a reason. We didn't need to come and remind her of that reason.

"will you guys ever forgive me?" Eliza questions.

"That will take time" I answer Looking at her.

"but we are willing to spend the time" Carly adds. She smiles and holds her arms out.

This time, mom gives us a hug and we don't pull out of it.

**so sorry that this chapter is so short! I haven't really been in the mood for ICarly for a while. But I tried to give you guys a chapter. I'll try to post more. I'll try doesn't mean I will. I hope you enjoyed..**

**xoxo, Ella**

**(it's not my name, just a nick name) **


	8. Itell a secret

**sorry I haven't updated in a long time!**

Vanessa's POV:

two weeks after the previous chapter.

I know what I did is bad. But I did it anyway. I knew that it would hurt her feelings. But I did it anyway. I knew that every single thing that I did was bad! But I did it anyway. She trusted me with her secret, and just because of one small slip up, she may never trust me again. I was the worst possible thing I could have ever done to Mabel. I just want her to know that if she doesn't forgive me, I understand. Let's start at the beginning.

Four days ago...

Mabel: Summer is almost here! I am so excited. One whole year and I haven't been embarrassed or hurt.

Vanessa: I know it's awesome!

we were walking to class until...

Mabel: ok, before we go into class I need to tell you something. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone.

I nod furiously.

Vanessa: of course. I cross my heart that I won't tell a soul!

she takes a deep breath.

Mabel: ok. Are you sure? Are you sure you won't tell?

Vanessa: tell me!

Mabel: ok here it goes.

after class I was so shocked at what Mabel told me. I just wanted to tell, scream it out. But I couldn't, or could I? No! I tell myself, No! No! No!

Sophie, a girl that I was paired up with for my project came up to me.

Sophie: hi Vanessa! When can we work on our project?

My knees start to wobble and they give out right in front of me.

Vanessa: I can't take it anymore!

I run away.

Sophie: what did I do?

she screams after me.

I rush into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My face is all red. I can't keep the secret! I just can't!

Vanessa: Mabel has a huge ginormous and I mean ginormous crush on Zack Vanhouston and she wants to be with him really really badly!

I scream at the mirror. People come out of the stalls and look at me. I run outside to see that everyone was laughing. Everything I said was broad castes throughout the entire school! I scream at the top of my lungs. Oh my gosh! What have I done?!

line break...

oh my gosh! What have I done?!

I start to breath heavily. I all of a sudden feel sick to my stomach. I start to cry. Why did I just do that?!

I slowly get up off of the bathroom floor, and walk into the school hallway.

I see Mabel, I go over to her, she's crying.

Vanessa: Mabel! I'm so so sorry!

Mabel: save it Vanessa! Leave me alone!

she gets up off of the ground, in the corner and marches off to another corner.

I was shocked! But at the same time, I wasn't.

Mabel had stopped talking to me, or listening to the words of regret I said. I felt so alone and I wondered what I had done. I would never forgive myself for what I did.

One week later...

so Mabel still isn't talking to me. I miss my best friend. But it's payback.

It was after school,I was lonely so I was wandering through the halls until I over hear voices. I stay around the corner so they can't see me. then I listen to their conversation. Sometimes peeking my head around the corner.

voice: Truth is Mabel

Mabel was there!

Voice: I like you too.

Mabel: you do?

Voice: yeah. So do you wanna maybe catch a movie sometime?

I peek my head around the corner. Zack! It was Zack! asking Mabel out on a date?!

I accident,y scream out.

Vanessa: Say yes!

I cover my mouth, I hear footsteps, I run into the nearest classroom.

the next day: before school starts.

I sit in front of the school, lonely reading Insurgent without a friend to read with.

Mabel: you're reading insurgent without me?

My head spins up.

Vanessa: Mabel!

I run up to her and give her a hug. She hugs me back.

Mabel: I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you!

Vanessa: no I'm sorry that I said your secret! You will probably never trust me again.

We release each other.

Mabel: of course I will! Besides, I know it was you who screamed "Say yes!"

I blush.

Vanessa: you did?

Mabel: yeah. But I'm glad you screamed that out, or u would have never told Zack that I liked him. And besides, the whole school forgot about it anyway.

We laugh together.

Vanessa: I heard they are telling new gossip in the cafeteria before school!

Mabel takes my hand. I pick up the book from the ground in the other.

Mabel and Vanessa: Let's go!

we rush up the stairs into the school for the new gossip.


End file.
